A Broken Promise
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: AH. Oneshot! Nothing can bring you more pain than that of a broken promise. Tears can help you cope but they don't bring relief. The only thing that can bring relief is the only thing you can't have. The thing that is gone forever.


**A Broken Promise**

**Okay just something that popped into my head while I was listing to a song and procrastinating. So yeah I hope you like it. Just an oneshot and I don't plan on continuing it. **

"You promise right?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course with out you there really is no reason to live," he said and gave my nose a small peck. "But what if you find someone else?" I asked again.

"That will never happen, I don't think you realize how important you are to me," he whispered.

"Well I think I do," I said and smiled as I showed off the beautiful engagement ring he had given me. He chuckled and brought my hand to his lips. He kissed the ring softly and then kissed me. I smiled and he pulled away.

"What about if we have kids? What would you want to name them?" I asked randomly thinking about our future. "I think I would want to name our little boy Anthony as for the girl I have no idea," he mused and I smiled.

"You know when I marry you we're moving out of here," he said and my smile frowned. "Why the apartment is beautiful. And we even have another bedroom if we decide to have children," I argued and he shook his head.

"No, I don't want to raise a family in an apartment. We'll buy a house and make sure we have a huge yard for the kids," he said and I laughed. "Well I guess that sounds good," I said and he kissed my forehead. "I knew it would," he whispered and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work you know,"

"But it's raining and windy out just stay here for the night please," I begged not wanting him to go.

"I can't there waiting for me at the hospital. I'll drive carefully I promise," he said and walked out the door. A boom of thunder seemed to shake the small apartment and then a flash of lightning lit up the whole living room.

I stood up quickly and ran out my door. I couldn't let him just leave. Not like a night like a night like this.

I ran toward the steps and almost tripped going down. "Edward wait!" I called and saw his back turn his hand still on the door knob.

I ran toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and held me.

"Please don't go, please," I begged. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away. "I'll be back, Love. No worries. I love you" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was soft and sweet. My whole body burned at just the touch of his lips and before I could literally light on fire he pulled away. "I'll be back I promise," he said and opened the door. I stood at the door watching him run toward his car. He was already soaked by the time he got to it.

I smiled and he drove off. "I love you too," I whispered and I could feel tears welling up. I closed the door and made it back to my apartment.

He would come back and I knew it. He promised.

He promised.

--

I woke in a start and looked around the empty room. It was always empty since that night. It was always dark and alone. I turned around and buried my head in a pillow as the tears started to pour. The night was dark and stormy like it had been that night.

My dreams wouldn't forget it no matter how much I tried. I kept seeing his face. His bright green eyes and that lovely crooked smile. His tousled bronze hair that was always perfect to run your fingers through.

The night haunted my dreams and wouldn't leave me alone. Why hadn't I tried harder to make him stay? I looked at the ring he had given me. Soft and elegant. Tasteful and beautiful. It was amazing and when he gave it to me he made a promise he wouldn't leave me.

He would spend the rest of his life with me but that wasn't the case. I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it across the room. I heard it hit the wall and then a soft clatter as it hit the hard wood floor.

He broke his promise to me.

I heard the soft cry of a 3 month old baby and got up to check on him.

I picked him up and rocked him slowly. He already had the beautiful green eyes that belonged to his father and he was absolutely gorgeous. It hurt to look at him and see how much he resembled the man who had been my world.

"It's alright, Anthony it's alright," I hushed as the small baby fell asleep in my arms no doubt the thunder had woke him. I laid him back down and stared at the small creature before me. He was perfect in every way. I slowly made my way back to my room and turned the light on.

It was there glittering in the light. I walked toward it and put it back on.

He had broken his promise but I could never break mine.

I turned off the light and crawled back into bed. My dreams were always do much better than reality. I dreamed and imagined where my life was perfect.

Where I had a nice house and I brought lemonade out to Edward and Anthony while they were running around the back yard.

Edward would kiss me and then go back to play with our little boy.

I would fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me and my head placed on his chest listening to his heart beat. I would feel warm and loved.

But I didn't get that. Instead I fell asleep clutching a pillow and feeling cold and abandoned. My tears soaked the pillow and sooner or later I would fall asleep only to be woken up by the angel in the other room.

"I love you," the soft tone of his voice echoed in my head and I sighed as the tears continued to pour down. I only wished I could hold him once again and tell him exactly how much I loved him. How much I needed him and how much I missed him.

"I love you too," I whispered to the empty room and fell into a deep sleep where my dreams would be filled with his laughter and beauty.

At least I wouldn't have to deal with the emptiness and silence of a broken promise.

**Yeah I know it's sad and stuff but I like it. I hope you did too. This story is only an oneshot because I just couldn't find anything more to write. I hoped you liked it and please review to tell me what you think. **

**Lots of love Twilightholic-Tanya**


End file.
